Ghost Story
by Caligo Umbrae
Summary: When working at a case in the old school building, he comes across Mai, a girl who recites Gene's accident as a ghost story to him. He, who is looking to find the hospital where Gene lays in, takes this to his advantage. But when Mai hesitates to tell him where she got the information, he has no choice to to make a undeniable deal with her. Gene only got run over once. AU.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: The thing with the mixed tenses is just an experiment. But I don't think it's confusing, so I thought it'll be okay to post it. This story won't be my main priority, but I will continue it if it goes well. This is written in Oliver's perspective. He seemed to be the only one suitable enough.**_

* * *

It was only two days ago when I had that vision. I was rummaging through his clothes when it hit me, I suddenly took over and then...

Here I am now, at the airport of Japan, wondering why I even let him go alone in the first place. I understand his reason for going to Japan, but he didn't have to be the stupid idiot he is and get run over by a car. Anyway, since I'm here, I might as well start of a business while searching for the hospital his stupid self is laying in.

"That way." Lin guided me to where the taxi were. Since we just arrived, we don't have the option to ride in our own car so the taxi will just have to do. We gave the driver the address and now on the way to our hotel, I'm just trying to solve the mystery.

Who was that woman? Sure, she might have just hit him by accident of course but judging from her speed, was she actually trying to kill him? There are many things left unsaid.

I really hope they sell good books here. I'm not really good at reading Kanji so my choices are limited.

"We've arrived." The driver called. I was content with how he didn't talk during the whole ride. Other people can be such a waste of time and judging from his looks, he probably is a time-waster too.  
"Are you okay? You look icy!" He told me. But knowing myself pretty well, I just had to give him sarcastic remark.  
"Instead of observing other people, you should look into a mirror. Maybe then you'll see how better I look compared to you. Or everyone else around here for that matter." I responded. This person really needs to improve his ranking skills.

He seemed pretty shaken of by my response, so when he stopped the car, he looked at Lin for help, but Lin just gave him an even deadlier glare than mine. I almost felt sorry for his weakness. Almost.

As soon as I got in the hotel I regretted it. Problem, well the receptionist is very intolerable.

* * *

20 minutes later...

"Give me the card before you regret it." I snapped, a cold snap though, along with my death glare.  
"Oh chill, use more attractive expressions for that pretty face of yours." She beamed at me. She was wasting my time for the past 20 minutes.  
"I'll look good either way, unlike the woman standing in front of me, who doesn't look good at all." My response. To be honest, she DIDN'T look good. But to be fair my standards are pretty high. She frowned.  
"You will give me the door cards, before I have to report to your manager." I wonder how Lin was silent through the whole conversation. Although he didn't really need to say anything. I am good at making people feel bad. Especially about themselves.

One week later...  
I've already opened a office and took a case. I know, I'm fast. But that still doesn't beat the record of getting a doctorate at my age. I still have to find Gene's hospital though.  
The case involves a old school building, and brainless high school children. I need to take a walk around the actual school tonight.

That night...  
I walked through the hallways. What a silent, boring school. That was until I heard female voices. They were talking about ghosts. Ghost stories to be exact.

I stood still, trying to over hear their conversation. They included the case. "1, 2, 3..."  
I heard them say.

"Four." I interrupted. They screamed, naturally. I switched the lights on and smiled, a forced smile. Cold glares and sarcastic remarks wouldn't work here.

"Oh please tell me that was you just now." One of them said.

"Am I interrupting?" I continued. Once they noticed me, they came running towards me. My everyday life I suppose. That's how good-looking I am.

Except one of them who just looked at me curiously, as if she was trying to read through me. I didn't pay her any mind and talked to the other two about ghosts.

"So, Kazuya, why are you here?" She asked, still in her seat.

"Work." I said simply.

"Well, since everyone is overwhelming you with ghost stories, I'll tell you one too, except that it's not exactly about ghosts." She stated, finally smiling.

"Go on."  
"It's about a boy, he got hit by a car near a lake-"

Lake.

"He is in hospital now, but-"

Hospital.

Eugene.  
"Miss. I would very much like to continue this conversation in private. In the old school building." I ordered as quickly as I found out who she was talking about. I started walking, but she interrupted me.

"Huh? In the haunted building. But that's scary." She defended. Her friends looked a bit... Confused.  
"Of course. " I continued. Her fear of ghosts is non of my business.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: The second chapter! Just a point, since this is an AU, Mai's mother is alive and well, so if she made any references to her in the upcoming chapter, don't be confused. She does live alone, in case you were wondering. You'll see why.**_

* * *

We walked through the damaged halls of the old school building. We, as in me and one of the brainless girls. The one who just randomly ended up telling me Gene's story. I'm a bit suspicious of her. I mean she saw me, did not get scared by my sudden interruption and just randomly started talking about Eugene. That is just every piece of evidence you'll need to start a theory that suggests her knowing about my real identity. And if she does, then I'll have to find a way to keep her mouth shut.

"So, Naru, what is it that you want to talk to me about?" She asked. Wait Naru, as in short for Oliver? Wouldn't that just make my theory a confirmed fact?

"What did you just say?" I must've said it too darkly, because she looked like she just saw a ghost. Doesn't matter. She might die in fear for all I care. Her startled expression quickly changed to a confused one. "Did you just call me Naru?" I asked a bit more specifically, even though her idiotic brain would have difficulty understanding me both ways.

"You mean people called you that before?" She answered as a question. Of course people call me that, that's my name. Stupid. Except that I couldn't tell her that.

"I mean I couldn't be the only one to come up with the narcissistic Naru." When she said that I relaxed. My identity could stay hi-

"Have we met before?" A voice called from behind me. -or not. I turned on my heel.

"And you are?" I narrowed my eyes at her. The brainless high school girl began squealing immediately. "How can you not recognise her? She's a famous medium from TV!" She beamed in delight. Seriously? Where does she get that energy from? But considering that she doesn't have a brain, she'll need less glucose.

"I do not waste my time watching idiots use psychometry to do a medium's job." I answered simply. What's the medium's importance anyway?

"Excuse me?" The medium said from behind her kimono (she was holding her sleeve to her mouth). She seemed offended.

"You seem offended, but in reality you talk to Spanish spirits in Japanese. Don't you find that a bit odd?" I turned on my heel again. Base was just around the corner so it should've took us a short while to walk there. "Wait!" The medium called. She was already walking on my nerves with a walking stick! "Miss medium, if you are so desperate for my attention then I suggest trying when I'm not busy." I signalled the other one to follow me into base. The medium gave a 'you'll-pay-for-this' look and I just passed her glance with a bored look.

* * *

"WOW! What are these?" She pointed at the monitors.

"Monitors." I answered. What else are they? Stupidity without an ending.

"I know that! I mean like what do you use them for?" She reasoned. Obviously, to see recordings.

"Work." I kept it short. "Now back to business, tell me your "ghost story" from the beginning, again." She nodded.

"Well, there was a 17 year old boy, who got in a car crash about a week and a half ago. The woman claimed it was an accident, but the police is uncertain about that. Apparently the boy is from a very rich family and is known to be a "perfect" medium. His brother is also very famous, and his research has won him some kind of award. However, the scary thing is, as soon as he got into the hospital, the hospital ended up in a big mess. Every time the nurse checked on him, the furniture moved and she got attacked by a ghostly figure." So Gene's been causing poltergeists. That's odd. Isn't he bit old for that? Maybe it's not him.

"Do you know the hospital he is in?" I asked hopefully. She stayed silent.

"I know where he got hit." She mumbled quietly.

"Take me there." I ordered. She looked at me straight in the eye.

"No." What's wrong now? There are not ghosts there. I crossed my arms and gave her my deadliest glare, which seemed to have an effect because she looked away.

"I'm not interested in your reasoning so don't think I'm going to ask why." I answered her thoughts. She is pretty readable, which is going underneath loud in her fault list.

"WHY DO YOU EVEN WANT TO KNOW?" She suddenly screamed. "WHY WOULD BE THE REASON BEHIND HER DOING SUCH A THING?" So, she knew the driver. Perhaps it was one of her relatives.

"You don't need to yell. Your voice is deafening as it is." I insulted. She looked like she was going to yell again but the medium girl interrupted her by walking in. She had a piece of paper in her hand. She handed me the paper and I looked at it. It was a copy of my profile information from the BSPR staff folder.

"So you like wasting your time coping random profiles of people that you dream to be with. Sounds like a typical fan girl to me. But thank you for caring, it was not appreciated." I handed her the paper. Ripping it would have shown weakness.

"I see how you treat someone who knows your..." She looked to the fuming high school girl. She wasn't even listening. There was something she was hiding, and I had to look into it, because it related to Gene. She was very protective of the subject. And she gave every detail except the driver's identity. I sighed. "Follow me." I told the other one to shut up and stay quiet. She was loud and very intolerable. I wish Lin was here, too bad he had an accident too. Maybe I could get the girl to help since she knows a lot about Eugene. That way I'll have an assistant and I'll have a chance to force the information out of her.


	3. Chapter 3

"Is that it?" I asked. Honestly, I thought she was going to ask for money or fame or something. I know she is already famous in Japan, which is because she acts like a clown as soon as she sees cameras, but if I introduce her to BSPR, then she'll be famous worldwide. Whatever, this is just to my benefit. The last thing we would want in BSPR is an overly-customised robot who repeats rituals lik a parrot.

"Fine." I said with a sigh. I can tell I'm not going to like her one bit.

"Really, you'll go out with me? I didn't think you'll give in so easily." She thought out loud. She is a bit too into herself for someone with such little talents. I walked outside and slammed the door behind me. Now it was back to base.

How can someone sleep so easily? "She's sleep." Masako informed as she trailed behind me. Her name is the most unusual to me. "Stating the obvious would just make you look stupid. Why don't you say something worth my time?" I answered back. I was tired and therefore grumpy. And she was really irritating me. "Don't you have anything else to do? Other than following me everywhere I go? I don't remember paying you to be my body guard." Masako turned on her heel and walked off, before coming to a stop and saying, "Bye! And just so you know, there are no spirits around here." Then she went home.

Instead of waking the brainless girl, I decided to research her instead. I used the nametag on her bag. _Mai Tanyiama._ I thought searching her last name would be best, as it was clear that she was somehow related to the incidence. But what I found almost shocking were these four lines:

 _Mary Tanyiama arrested for purposeful attempt of murder towards an unknown victim.  
She run over him by a car resulting in the person to become severely injured.  
The police is keeping the information about the boy away from the public.  
She left a message for her daughter Mai Tanyiama…_

I wonder how Eugene would feel about this. The fact that I met his near murderer's daughter in a case. The main question was; if this was top secret to the police than why would Mai know so much, without having the fear of sharing it with a stranger.

She stirred in front of me. I guess I must've realised that a bit too late as when I stopped reading the article, she was just staring at me. "Who are you, and why am I in the school building?" She asked. She was confused and she forgot. "Oh I remember, you're that creepy guy from this afternoon. What time is it?" She continued. I closed my laptop.

"Yes I am the creepy guy from this, or should I say yesterday's afternoon. And it's 2 in the morning of the supposedly next day."

Her jaw dropped. I guess it's kind of unusual for normal people to stay in a haunted place until the morning. "Why do I sleep so fast?"

"Because you have a microscopic brain that cannot work for more than 20 minutes." I responded. She does. I feel like she'll be the best test subject for a dumb experiment. I cleared my throat. "Back to business. Why is it that I have to find out online that you are the woman's child? As in, the woman who nearly killed that guy from the accident you told me."

"H-how did you find out?" Seriously? I just said I found it online! How stupid can you get?

"Remind me to refer you to an ear specialist. I just said I found it online."

"I really need to go home. It's too late!" She stood up to go, but I stopped her.

"I understand that you think it's late but I don't understand why you're running away. Is it because of the fact that your mother is actually at fault. Or is it the fact that you hit your head and killed all of your poor courage brain cells?"

"None! What is it that you want of me?"

"Hospital address, scene address, police station, how you know all of the story in detail and how you know what happened afterwards." I listed them all in my head before. So I was good to go.

"No way! I will tell you none of those things. Now stop bothering me and go to the police station to find your answers." Police station. I'm sure they can read your brain and tell me how you know stuff that even the nurse in Gene's hospital probably doesn't know. I had an idea, but I wasn't sure if it was worth it. I'm not the one to hold a grudge but still.

"Miss Tanyiama, I am willing to offer you a deal. Sit down." I commanded. She sat down. She takes orders of the her non-authorities pretty quickly. She nodded for me to go on.

"If you help through the investigation for my brother and the ones surrounding it, I will drop the charges on your mother. Purposefully or not. After all, she can't prove that it was an accident. Even if she was innocent."

She nodded. "She is innocent, I just know it. Why would my mum want to kill someone? Even he said so himself. If you'll drop the charges no matter what. Then I'll have no choice to accept." She gave her hand to me and I shook it (while rolling my eyes). What's with this stupid tradition anyway? Deals are deals, no matter how you put them. But what would I expect from a dum- wait, she just said someone said something that's she believed in. But who's he?

…

 ** _I think it was a boring chapter but the fun would actually begin in the next chapter. You know, since the deal just started. Stay tuned for the next chapter!_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**It's my birthday today! Yay! Anyways, on with the story.**_

* * *

I woke up that morning from another nightmare. Since my brother got in an accident, I didn't dream anything nice. Every night I have a nightmare, and every night is about a dead brother. Last night I dreamt that the woman hit him twice instead of once, then wrapped him up in a white sheet and threw him in a river. Even the thought of it is horrible to me.

I asked Mai Taniyama to meet me at the van that day at 4 pm. Then the investigation would have begun. At that moment however, I realised that Masako was actually one of the others who were sent there to investigate. The reason for that was that the principal didn't trust a boy my age to do the job. And who says that? The principal of an untidy school containing brainless idiots as students? Its mental age that matters, and his is negative eighty.

Everyone introduced themselves, and by 4:10 pm, Mai was there. She also had a girl with her named Kuroda, who kept talking about how psychic she was and how many ghosts there are in this haunted building. Ghosts from war hospital as she says. There never existed a hospital here. It was a school made before the war. Ayako, the apparent miko, got trapped in a room as well, after verbally offending her. It was a nail and no one knows. But what attracted my attention was the photo of me and Gene as children in the old building hallways. Who was there? Was it Masako?

Mai was ten minutes late, without an excuse for being late. She is so stupid that she can't even read a clock. We got in the car with Lin driving. I got a book out while Mai was giving Lin directions on where to go. Shortly after, we arrived by the lake I saw using psychometry.

"This is it!" I muttered. I didn't really think she'll know where it was as it appeared that she wasn't with her mother at the time. But turns out the opposite, she actually does know. What else does she know? As bad as she is in maths, she is good in Gene's accident. I find that suspicious. What I'm suspicious about though, is unclear. "So the hospital has to be around here. Lin, research all the hospitals around here within five miles." Lin nodded. He just came out of the hospital, so he was in a sour mood.

We got back to base, and Lin showed me three hospitals, however, one of them closed the day after Eugene was in an accident. The reason was unknown. At that moment I realised, that I have another paranormal case on my hands.

"Naru, if we could find the address of the nurses and doctors, we could track down what happened to him." She suggested. Of course that's the cased. I think she realised that too late.

"And we are going to find that by?" I continued. If we can't find the reason for a public hospital's closure, then how are we going to find personal addresses?

"I have an address!" She blurted, then quickly covered her mouth of course. I turned to look at her,

"Just how deep are you involved in this case?" I asked.

"Deep enough…" She answered slowly. I decided to ask for the address later but for now, I had to check the other two hospitals.

* * *

"Why are you looking for your brother?" The nurse asked. I didn't tell her who I was, I just tld her I had a brother.

"Because he needs finding." I responded.

"Is he lost?" What a stupid question.

"No, were just playing hide and seek." I added sarcastically. She shook her head, silently telling me tha the wasn't there. They didn't keep him there. The last resource was the address.

* * *

"Where is it? Give me the address." I demanded, and she finally gave up, after a few minutes of her trying to change my mind.

"Fine, I'll write it down." She wrote in Kanji, something I'm not good at, so I gave it to Lin. He read it and nodded before going to start the car engine. He has kept silent for the past few days and I like it. Not that he talks much anyway.

"What's the address Lin?" I asked when Mai fell sleep in the car.

"666 Headington Road." Lin answered casually. Isn't 666 the devil's number or something like that.

"Headington is not Japanese nor is 666 normal. Are you sure it exists?" He nodded.

But… when we got there, it didn't exist.

* * *

 ** _I know all of you are thinking that this is some devilish horror story, but I will guarantee you that it's not. It's just spiritual/supernatural. You'll find out the 666 thing later. I have a reason for using that number and it's not devils and demons._**


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N; I'm not tired so this is probably a better update. I had a good day for my birthday so… tiredness is out of question! And about Mai contacting Eugene and talking to him, I can't tell you. You know, this stories written from Oliver's point of view so I can't tell you anything he doesn't know. It would spoil some of the plot. You just have to wait and see.**_ _ **J**_

It's thoroughly confusing. How can Mai give me an address that doesn't exist? Did she come up with that prank in kindergarten? Because it wasn't funny and I was truly annoyed. I sighed. "Explain." I demanded.

"How am I supposed to know? I merely got an address from someone!" Mai defended.

"Didn't that 'someone' say anything else rather than a house in a road that doesn't exist?" I complained. Well, for me it was complaining. To her it seemed like an actual question, because she answered it.

"He did say that you'll work it out." She answered while thinking. She really could have told me that earlier. So it was a cryptic message.

"Lin, find a map of the surrounding areas." I ordered, then walked back into the van to do some research myself. I searched Headington, but the results were nothing when I added the city. After a short while, Lin came and gave me the map I told him to bring. It's easy for him, since he keeps a laptop and printer in the car just in case.

What I immediately noticed was that there was no place called Headington. However, when I looked the areas names I realised that there were three areas forming a triangle. One was Hea, another Ding, and the other was Ton. The names were out of place and unusual but it did form a triangle and that was the first clue. Then I realised that there were very little amount of houses in the areas. A total of 36 in each one, with two isolated houses at the sides of two areas and one of them only had one.

"Lin, what are the isolated house's door numbers?" I heard Lin typing on his laptop.

"Thirty-six, fifteen, twenty-one, two hundred and twenty-five and four-hundred and forty-one." He informed.

Turns out the rest of the houses were from one to thirty-six. I figured it out, as always. The 666 is the solution to every problem one the map. All the thirty-six houses added together would be 666.  
Headington is a triangle because 666 is a triangular number. And the isolated answers represented a part of an equation which ended up being equal to 666. That means the house is all of the areas combined together. And unfortunately, that just makes it more complicated.

"All of the three areas make up one house, and that is what we're looking for." I said.

"How is that possible?" Mai asked curiously. Of course for a brainless idiot like her, everything she can't work out seems impossible, and unfortunately, that is 99.9% of the time.

"Because everything here represents the door number. For example, the triangle formed here represents 666 as triangular number."

"What's a triangular number?" She questioned. She must be the most unknowledgeable person I've met in my whole entire life. She makes me wonder how strong of a microscope I need to see her microscopic brain.

"Your brain won't be able to handle such information, so I'm not going to waste my time being a kindergarten teacher." I remarked.

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?"

"Is that a question you use as an answer in you Shakespeare exam?" I continued sarcastically. I bet she can't even speak English. Analysing text would be as impossible as jumping into a black hole for her.

"We don't have Shakespeare exams!" She keeps defending herself. Just give up already. You're making a fool out of yourself even more than your stupidity!

"That is to be expected of a kindergarten student who can't analyse speech, yet alone text. Of course your teacher won't trust you with such exam. They may be afraid that your brain would explode in front of them. What a horrid death to watch." I certainly wouldn't want that to happen. I mean the world has to has some idiots in it right? We can't have them all dead. And besides, who am I going to verbally kill after that?

"I'm 16 years old!" She yelled.

"17, a pleasure." I answered coolly, as if I'm getting introduced to her. "However, we do need to move on. Lin, won't you think the surface of the earth around here would be the door as the number plate is usually placed on the door?" Lin nodded. Short but convincible. I decided we should go back, since it was getting dark. I slammed the laptop shot, which grabbed Mai's attention.

"Don't slam gadgets like that!" She complained childishly.

"It's insured." I responded simply, just like Lin. She turned her head. "We're going, it's getting dark."

* * *

We had a quiet ride, well quiet after Mai went to sleep. Before that she was talking about how atoms are the hardest part of her science. As much as I like science, I still got bored and stopped listening all together. Not that she noticed anyway. She stopped talking after a while and suddenly fell sleep mid-sentence. Or at least I thought it was mid-sentence, since I wasn't listening. Lin noticed as well. He looked at Mai for a millisecond before concentrating on the road again.

"Wake up!" I shook her a bit more violently. It was frustrating and a waste of time. But it's a good topic to research: Do stupid people sleep heavier than smarter people?

It took another few minutes for her to wake up. She looked shaken. It reminded me of Gene's friends. When we were children he used to invite them over and make them watch over 18 horror movies. For someone with a ghost hunter as family that wasn't very scary. It was funny almost. (The characters could never workout the culprit when it was actually very easy to do so, even from the characters position.) But for someone as normal as them, they would be pretty shaken.

It wasn't until another few minutes that I realised that she had a fever. So, I told her to go home. The plan was that she would come the next day in the morning. (It was the week-end). It took her a bit of complaining, but at the end she agreed.

 _ **Well, this is another chapter. Hope you like it!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Exams all the through the week… That explains the late update by the way!**_

The next day came and there was no sign of Mai whatsoever. I even had to do a hypnotic suggestion that she was absent for. Unfortunately for her, she also missed her test on 'atoms'. Not that she would NOT fail anyway. Noticeably, she always gets low marks, so this wouldn't be a difference. Especially since she describes it as the hardest.

Lin prepared the specific ritual he needed to open the unusual door. However, as Mai did not appear, the ritual was delayed until further notice. I hate people who aren't punctual and that includes Mai.

"Hey, Kazuya-sempai!" Her idiot minions waved at me. They're like controlled robots. They do EVERYTHING you ask them to do. Yesterday I tested my theory by telling them to bring me ice-cream and surely 10 minutes later I got one. I threw it in the bin right in front of them. The looks they gave me weren't as mean as I expected but it was still fun to watch their reaction. They are useless either way. It's not like an ice-cream cone can bring me my brother back.

I sighed and pretended not to notice them, but that just made them run towards me. "Have you seen Mai today?" They asked in unison.

"No." I responded plainly.

"Do you want to come with us to search for her? Please?" One of them asked, trying to be sweet.

"No." I responded again.

"Why not?" The other one continued.

"It's a waste of time. And besides, I don't want to spend a long time with idiots. Stupidity is contagious." I walked off, having said my points straight to them. They had to know sooner or later.

If Mai didn't appear the day after then that would mean she run off somewhere or probably got herself into trouble and in jail at that moment. She is her mother's daughter after all.

* * *

I had a phone call from 'private number'. Curiosity got the best of me and so I answered it. The voice sounded familiar and distant. It sounded like…

"Mother." I answered the phone once I found who it was.

"Hi dear! How are you? Is everything okay? Did you find Gene? Did you find the current suspect? What happened? Is everything alright? Please don't tell me you're bombarded with psychometry mails again?" Mother suddenly said.

"Mother." I began. "Everything is going rather… smoothly." I assured.

"Oh that's great. Your dad's calling me! Bye!" Well that was fast! She hung up without letting me say goodbye which is rather odd. And she sounded… worried?

* * *

I went back to the base, up until now I have narrowed my options down to land subsidence, human poltergeist or a possible both. I did the hypnotic suggestion and it should work by this afternoon.

Land subsidence seems to have secured its place. I have done some research on this place and have realised that the building is sinking. So much for student safety.

"Hi! Sorry I'm late! But I found out a lot of things I promise!" Mai called from behind as she waved from behind. I turned on my heel. She would make great friends with my mother for sure, and something tells me I do not want to see them together.

"I see so you were collecting information, I find that very easy to believe. Everyone skips school for finding useless information. Tell me: Do you want to be stupid?" I insulted.

After a few good seconds of taking information in, since she is such a slow realiser, she turned full red of anger. I could literally see 'virtual' smoke coming out of her ears. To be honest though, it was the most amusing scene I had seen in a while.

"MR. OLIVER DAVIS, YOU ARE THE MOST NARCISSISTIC, SELF-CENTRED JERK I HAVE MET IN MY WHILE ENTIRE LIFE. I HATE YOU!" She screamed. I was taken back at first. It was confusing that she knew my real name. But I realised she already told me that she knew who Eugene's brother was. Did she mention that she knew I was his brother? I don't remember that.

"Thank you." I thanked. Next question she would ask me. 'For what?'

"For what?" She was getting more curious every second.

"For hating me." She turned full red again. I ignored her and walked off to check on the chair I did the hypnotic suggestion on. Unsurprisingly, she followed me.

"Where are we going?" She said demandingly.

"I don't know where you're going but I'm going to check on one of the classrooms." She nodded, probably unaware of the remark I threw in that sentence. She's always unaware of everything. She'll make a horrible ghost hunter!

"We're going back to the house tomorrow by the way. Meet me in front of this building. _On time_." Just making sure she IS on time.

* * *

We spend hours sticking rituals on trees. Boring job if you ask me. If doing this wasn't necessary, I would have just locked myself in my room as usual, away from the world (in England that is). I can't even read their writing here. Seriously…

"When are we going to finiiiiiish?" Mai whined. Her mental age must be a negative, and I don't want to know it any more. It'll change the very little good views I have on her.

"Stop whining and do the job assigned." I ordered. She narrowed her eyed but did as she was told anyway.

It wasn't long before we finished after that. "You ready Lin?" I asked. Lin nodded in response and prepared the candles.

"Are you sure this will work? I mean it's weird that the person who created the gate didn't put too much protection over it." Mai asked, as if she just had won a Breakthrough Prize.

"There is no use in explaining to an amateur." I answered with ease. There is a chance that this might not work, that's for sure. But you always have to prove your theory. Especially if it's unclear exactly how much protection has been put here.

"Naru, temperature." Lin announced.

I gave him a gesture, silently telling him to continue. We were doing the ritual in the van, to attract less attention of course. As he continued, this time in Chinese, we felt the temperature drop even more. Mai was standing outside, so I'm not sure if she felt anything.

The temperature kept dropping, until it dropped below freezing. When Lin finished, we got out of the van.

Suddenly, Mai screamed, followed by everyone else around. That just made me look around curiously, although what I saw was not expected. Spirits were rushing from anywhere to everywhere. Well maybe not normal, calm spirits that only a medium can see, but more like the sphere like balls of white you see in astral planes. That's what Gene told me before.

The screams grew louder and Lin called his shiki. Not that the few were any help fighting the hundreds of white. So much for not wanting to draw attention.

 _ **A/N: A few questions to think about;**_

 _ **What would you do if you appeared in front on the SPR door BEFORE the events as…**_

 _ **a) Your current self,**_

 _ **b) Masako Hara (With your knowledge and IQ, INCLUDING AWARENESS OF OLIVER'S IDENTITY AND ETC.)**_

 _ **c) Mai Taniyama (With your knowledge and IQ,**_ _ **INCLUDING AWARENESS OF OLIVER'S IDENTITY AND ETC.**_ _ **)**_

 _ **d) Eugene Davis (assuming that he's alive. JUST FOR PART D)**_


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Such a long time with this story…**

 **Finally out!**

* * *

 _ **Faint**_

. .Faint.

That is my number one rule.

If you could call it a rule."Such a weakling: fainting at the sight of ghosts." said Masako, her kimono covering what I seem to be a smile of mock. I almost pointed out that she's known for fainting at the sight of ghosts. Almost. To be honest, I have heard of Masako a lot, as the Japanese fainting idol.

At least Mai has an excuse- she never wanted to be involved with ghosts. Masako, well, that's her job. And if you suggest that she's only popular for her beauty, well I'm much more handsome and I had to work hard to get here, using my undoubtedly high IQ of course. So. Did. Gene. No one asked Gene to go on a TV show just because he had a nice face, and no publisher asked to publish my childhood scribbles because of the same reason. So why is such a talentless girl so popular? Who cares anyway?

I put my book down on my lap, just to rub my eyes, only to find it missing two seconds later.

"Miss Hara, do care to give my book back."

-"You sure are boring." She answered, squinting at the much 'complicated' words.

-"I certainly don't consider this to be any of your business, especially since your knowledge of English words proves us different."

-"Yes indeed we are different, but don't you consider it amusing that my troubling knowledge of you has brought us together?"

-"Amusing it may be. Especially for you Miss Hara, but I do find this rather 'amusing' relationship to be a waste of my time."

-"You may think of it that harshly, but as a matter of fact, you have no other choice but to play along."

-"I do have a choice, many choices in fact. But I do find that standing you is the less troubling option. And if I do decide to take this matter more seriously, you, Miss Hara, will suffer the most. Please do consider your made up reputation."

"And before I forget, Miss Hara, I think this Monday would be of a great time to go out for dinner."

It really doesn't matter whether people find out who I am. I really couldn't care less. The reason that I don't want them to find out is because of Gene. I mean, what would happen to him if the person doing this to him gets paranoid at another 'Gene' on the loose?And about Masako, a recording of this conversation will do enough. But I really don't want to take it that far. I just thought that she should know her limits, before nosing into my life with the thoughts that she can just 'blackmail' in.

I was taking her to dinner that Monday. Of course, nothing goes without a plan in my head.

Nothing without a plan indeed.

For the first time, I'm actually looking forward to having dinner with a girl. Maybe because I'm a genius with genius plans, and is matter is exciting me enough to show my 'genius' potential.

"Where am I?" I turned my head to the small voice that distracted me from my thoughts, thinking that Mai is finally awake.

"You're in the old-" I started, but cut off.

"But I have no other choice Gene." said Mai.

"It's not your fault." In response, I could hear my brother's voice. I shot up from my seat, my own reaction surprising me, and maybe Masako.  
"Gene?" Was all I could make out. This was impossible! But how?

"O-Oliver?"

And this time, it was my turn to faint. Do not take me literally.

* * *

 **A/N: So? Thoughts? _I_** **am looking forward to writing the dinner scene too Noll. Indeed we shall proceed with our evil plans against Masako Hara :)!**


End file.
